Coming Full Circle
by TabbyGuin
Summary: With the loss of her parents, Bella heads to live with family in Mystic Falls. Where she will learn the CUllens aren't the only creatures of the night. Lemons in future chapters.
1. PrologueChpt 1

Coming Full Circle

By: Tabby

Dedicated to Elaina.

For being the first person to read this. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to their creators Stephenie Meyer (Summit) and LJ Smith (the CW) No Copy Right Infringement Intended.

Prologue

I thought I knew what pain was, when Edward and his family left. For months it effected who I was...

I was wrong.

I always knew in the back of my mind she would come back for me, Victoria. It played out in my head over and over again. She would come at me when I was alone. There would be small talk and then mercifully she would lunge at me, ending my pathetic existence.

**Death**

It would have been better than living. No more pain. Just blissful emptiness. Drifting away.

I always knew when I'd see her flaming red hair; my time was up. I had accepted that fact as easily as I accepted my pseudo family leaving me behind.

When Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left; I foolishly believed it was the end of the world. That the pain I was going through was the worst pain a person could feel...

**Abandonment**

I was so very wrong...

"Dad!" I called walking through the front door, "I'm home."

I shrugged out of my jacket, hanging it next to Charlie's. I had just worked a double at Newton's Outfitters. Work was something I could use to occupy my time. I walked further into the silent house feeling the little hairs on the back of my neck rise. The house was quiet. Too quiet. At just barely 8pm, I expected to be able to hear the TV, with Charlie shouting at some game, but there was nothing. A knot began forming in the pit of my stomach. The kind that forms when you know something is wrong. That something bad has happened.

I took a deep breath and continued towards the living room.

That's when I found him.

Charlie.

**Blood**.

There was so much blood.

Dripping onto the carpet.

His severed head sitting in his lap, having been cleanly ripped from it's place between his shoulders.

His final expression was one of shock and fear.

I froze to the spot.

Charlie.

Dad.

"Daddy?" I whispered. "Dad... No... Please. No.. Dad..."

It was like a scene from a bad horror film. My body in utter shock. Nothing... NOTHING. Could ever describe the pain of seeing your parent like this. The memory searing itself onto your brain. An image you can never unsee.

"You like my work?" A sickly sweet voice asked from behind me.

I turned slowly to face the devil incarnate. "This is wrong. It should have been me!" I screamed at her.

"I will make sure you suffer for James." She continued ignoring me, "You will have a very long and painful life. I will make sure everyone you ever love dies..."

In a blur she was gone and I was left with Charlie's corpse. I fell to the floor in shock. I don't know how long I was there when Jake and the Pack found me. They pulled me from the house and called the authorities.

There was so much to do. Funeral Arrangements to be made. Deciding what I was going to do. Would I go to Jacksonville with Renee? It seemed like the best option.

I was barely coherent when I finally got to talk with my Mom.

"Bella. Oh, sweetheart Phil and I are on our way. We will be there soon. We love you Bella."

"I love you Mom."

"It'll be alright, Darling. You're strong."

"No, I'm not Mommy..."

"Be strong, baby. We're on our way."

…

They never made it. On their way to the airport, they were hit head on by a drunk Semi driver. There was nothing left... No bodies. Just blood and gore smeared across the Jacksonville Expressway.

**Orphaned.**

**Alone.**

This is the worst pain. This is what is hard for people to come back from.

How could I ever move forward? Knowing that I should be the one who was dead. Not my parents. Their only crime was loving me...

Chapter 1

I walked through the empty house in a daze. It had been scrubbed from top to bottom, you could still smell the new paint. A place that had once been home was now foreign to me. Move-in-ready, the relator had told me. The decision to leave Forks, was easy. There was nothing left to keep me here. Only haunting memories of the past. Dwelling on the sadness and the pitying looks of this small community was not what I needed. A fresh start. That is what I truly needed. To start over. To pick up the remaining pieces of my shattered life and live. For Charlie. For Renee.

I could have been a better daughter. Less selfish. I could have spent more time with Charlie. I could have gotten interested in some of his sports. I could have been more attentive and really gotten to know him. I could have called Renee more. I could have been as open with her as I used to. Instead of pushing them away for a family who abandoned me. I could have been happy..

I traveled up the stairs to the room that had been mine. The only thing left was a small desk in the far corner of the room. Seeing this room empty caused a lump to form in my throat, hard to swallow. My face was resolved as I strode to it with purpose. I produced a blank piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

Angrily write.

_Alice,_

_See this. I want you to watch this very moment. _

_See the pain in my face. The hurt in my eyes._

_The anger in my heart. Charlie is dead. Renee_

_is dead. Abandoned by your blood sucking family_

_and orphaned by my own. How could you not_

_**see** Victoria coming for Charlie? The car accident_

_that took Renee. Do I really mean so little to you?_

_You were my best friend, I thought we were best_

_friends. What kind of friend are you? Leaving without _

_saying goodbye. Letting my parents die horrible deaths.._

_I BLAME you._

_I hate you Alice._

_I hate Edward._

_I hate the very name Cullen._

_It is now nothing but a nasty curse word._

_If you ever did care for me. Know this._

_I want nothing to do with ANY of you._

_You are all dead to me. _

_May you Rot in the deepest pits of Hell,_

_Bella_

I wiped at the traitor tears that rolled angrily down my cheeks. I left the note and fled from my old room. From the empty house, and echo of memories.

It was time, time to move on.

I walked out to my new Cheyenne Red Nissan Pathfinder, that was parked next to my beastly rusted old truck. However trusty and reliable that beast was it couldn't make the nearly 3000 miles, of my new journey. I had the stow and go seating all folded down with all of my belongings. I was headed to a small close knit town in Virginia called Mystic Falls.

My mom was born in Mystic Falls. The eldest of three girls. Renee, Miranda and Jenna Sommers. My mother was raised in Forks, I was never given an explanation for why she was raised separate from her siblings.

The realization that I would likely never know the reason cut through me like a knife...

I turned my focus onto the road ahead of me. It was going to take at least 4 days of travel time to drive all the way to Virginia. 45 hours of drive time and it gives me ample time for sleep and stops along the way.

My Aunt Jenna is expecting me. She is currently the sole guardian of my two cousins. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Sadly Aunt Miranda and her husband Uncle Grayson Gilbert were killed last year in a similar fashion to Renee and Phil.

Elena, Jeremy and I all had one thing in common. We were all orphans.

I spent my journey remembering the times I spent with my cousins. The close friends I had made. There was Caroline Forbes, who even at a young age was bossy and clingy. Bonnie Bennett the caring friend who was always a shoulder to lean on. Matt Donovan with his baby blue eyes always trained on Elena.

_'We'll always be best friends forever, won't we Lena?" My childlike voice echoed in my ears._

"_More than that Bell. We're sisters."_

Those words made us who we were. I hadn't seen Elena since we were 14. We kept in touch through emails. I called her when her parents died. Renee wanted me to fly down with her, but in the middle of the semester and missing finals... She wanted me to focus on my education.

I felt excited, nervous, and utterly heartbroken when I pulled up to the Gilbert family home. The large porch where Elena and I had spent summers playing barbies and forcing Jeremy into girls clothing while playing house. Our mothers laughing and nudging one another. Remarking always on how we could be sisters instead of just cousins. I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat as I climbed out of my vehicle and took my first steps towards the house. I marched up the steps feeling short of breath, almost hyperventilating I rang the doorbell.

Before I could catch my breath and try to mask my agony, the door burst open. Elena threw herself at me and we were just a mangled bunch of limbs. Feeling her hugging me so close, when I had been keeping everyone at such a distance was nearly my undoing... Her words however, those were my undoing.

"I'm so sorry. Bell. I am SO sorry."

I gripped her tighter feeling the dam behind my eyes break. "I am too. Oh god, Lena. I've missed you, but it shouldn't be like this..."

"Our moms should be here." she agreed.

She pulled back and I looked into her eyes. For the first time in forever I could see it clearly. She was just like me. The shadows beneath her eyes. The worry lines etched in her forehead. I pulled her closer to me.

"We're fighters. They would be happy we're together again."

"Sisters. Forever."

Our moment was interrupted by a man standing in the doorway.

"Is there room for one more?" he asked. His voice was deeper than I remembered...

My mouth dropped open in shock, "Jer?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm not a little kid anymore Bella." he smirked.

Elena and I held our arms open and we all hugged.

Family.

Nothing can replace the warm feelings inside like family. We all laughed and Elena helped me bring in the essentials. While Jeremy got my other belongings.

"Your room will be right next to mine. Jer moved into Mom and Dad's old room, so he'll have his own bathroom. Jenna is down the hall in the guest room. So us girls will have to share the other bathroom. But it won't be too bad." Elena babbled. She paused and looked at me with her doe eyes and frowned, "I'm" she paused for a moment… "word vomit"

"You're word vomit, huh. I didn't realize you'd changed your name." I joked.

She shoved me playfully as we entered what was to be my room. There was a bay window with a comfortable looking window seat. The room had definitely been made over from when it was Jeremy's. The walls were a light blue and the queen sized bed was fitted with sheets that were to my liking. Blue and Black swirls. It seemed to be a running theme. However I was touched at the work they had put in for me.

"How are you?" Elena asked grabbing my arm.

"I'm... dealing." I shrugged looking down at the floor. "It's hard."

Her fingers gripped my arm tighter, "I know. Believe me I know. I'm here for you Bell."

I looked up and smiled, "I don't want to cry anymore."

"I've been there." She told me seriously. I watched her face transform, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Don't think I didn't notice. We will talk later." I told her, catching the look in her eyes. Elena was always an open book to me.

"You always did know me." She chuckled.

"We promised each other to never hold back anything. I have things I can tell you as well."

I went through the motions. Jenna was a wreck. She was trying to hold it together for us. Her two sisters were both dead. She was landed with three teenagers. I felt bad for her. I could see the panic in her eyes when we all sat down for dinner. She was holding in her suffering for me. While I was grateful, I would have to talk to her about that. The last thing I wanted or needed was for her to resent me later for it.

That night after Jenna and Jeremy went to bed, I let myself into Elena's room. Her bed was bigger now, there were some new books, pictures and nick knacks. But other than that it was the same as it had always been. I walked over to her bed and climbed in with her. We both sat 'Indian' style and faced one another.

"Who goes first?" she asked biting her lip again.

Nervousness was coming off of her in waves. I knew whatever it was it couldn't be worse or more crazy sounding than what I went through.

I started at the beginning. Renee and Phil's budding romance and eventual wedding. His baseball career and the need to travel. How sad Renee was to stay home with me. Sacrificing my happiness, so that she could have a chance. Moving to Forks and the dreary cloud covered skies. Where rain was likely every day. The sun barely able to play peek-a-boo. Meeting Edward. His way of being so cryptic. 'Maybe I'm the bad guy.' Saving me from Tyler's van and the impossibilities that surrounded his miraculous timing. Finding out what he was. Their myths and legends. I spilled my guts. The grief of him leaving. How horrible I was to Charlie and Renee. Victoria and her grudge. The pack and how they hunted her down and ripped her limb from limb.

When I finished both Elena and I were in tears.

She told me everything. About her vampires. They didn't 'sparkle' in the sun. Most would burn and die. Hers wore special rings, activated by witches. Bonnie was a witch. Caroline was a vampire. Her boyfriend Stefan was a vampire. As was his ever present brother Damon. Everything about Katherine down to the fact that they looked exactly alike. That both brothers dated her in 1864. Tyler was a real life werewolf. Everything that happened including Vicki.

Neither of us could bare to sleep alone that night. Both of us lost inside. We lay on her bed together holding hands.

"I've always felt like you were my sister, Bella." she whispered, "We both fell for vampires. We're both drawn into a supernatural world. Both of us lost our parents..."

"We're both damaged. We're both a little crazy. We look a lot alike. No matter what, we ARE sisters."

The next morning I woke up alone. I got up and went through my normal ritual. Showered, brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair, and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a red blouse. I walked down the stairs where both Jeremy and Elena were sipping on coffee.

"Really guys?" I asked, "Coffee?"

"Caffeine." Jeremy shrugged as way of an explanation.

"It's chilly this morning." Elena chimed in.

I chucked and opened the fridge and pulled out a cold can of Mountain Dew. "This will kick start anybody's day." I grinned.

"You seem different than yesterday." Jer noted.

"I feel different. Charlie and Renee wouldn't want me to wallow. They would want me to take charge. They would want me to live." I looked at Elena when I spoke my last word and she offered me a small smile.

I sat down across from them slowly sipping my cold beverage.

"Jer, I'm taking Bella to the Boarding House today. Getting her reacquainted with the crew."

"Is that a good idea?" he asked seriously, concern lacing his tone.

The fact that he worried was almost cute. "I'll be fine Jer. They aren't the first monsters I've met."

He looked at me with wide eyes, slowly relaxing his face to a bemused smile. "You two were always pretty freaky. I shouldn't be surprised."

We all shared a laugh and honestly it felt good. Part of me wanted to feel guilty, but I meant what I said. After the zombie months when Edward left... Charlie and Renee would not want that for me again. They would be glad I was handling it as well as I have.

Elena and I left in silence. When we reached the Boarding House I couldn't help but muse that I'd only ever seen the outside. Elena let us in and we walked through the enormous foyer. There was a man standing at a table ladled with alcohol. He had black hair and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. He turned to us with a look of deadly calm, holding a glass of scotch.

"Morning Elena. Who is that with you?" He asked in a slurred voice.

"I'm Bella. You must be Damon." I guessed raising my eyebrow slightly.

He blurred to where he was standing right in front of us. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at me. I could almost see the wheels in his head turning.

"I am Elena's cousin. She told me everything." answering the questions swimming in his gorgeous eyes.

"I doubt that." he stated darkly.

His attitude didn't impress me and frankly I was sick of vampires treating me like I was so fragile.

"How about you and Stefan both dating a woman named Katherine in 1864 who could pass for Elena's twin except for the 500 year age difference?" I taunted.

I could see the cold calculating look in his eye growing. "If you're thinking about killing me. Get in line. You aren't the only monster I've met Damon. If you excuse me. Elena is supposed to reunite me with the old gang."

I'm not sure who looked more stunned, Elena or Damon. Elena recovered first and gave me a mega watt smile, that touched her eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Damon who stood there staring blankly at me with his lovely icy blues. We walked … Elena walked, I was dragged... I digress, she led me through the depths of the Salvatore Boarding House at top speed. My eyes wandered from wall to wall trying to take in the elaborate antiques and general splendor of the home. We entered a large sitting room. There were several long couches and love seats. In a huge space, possibly for entertaining. Two people were currently in said room. One I would know anywhere lounging on the white cloth sofa. Caroline. The other was a man with strong shoulders, a brooding forehead, and 'hero hair.' Oddly he could pass for Edward's biological brother better than he could for Damon. I quickly deduced this must be Stefan. I had to shake my head mentally at the similarities my cousin and I had chosen in a mate.

I decided to break the awkward silence and in a tone dripping with false cheerfulness I greeted my old friend. "Hey... Care-Bear."

She sprang from her place on the couch, her face anxious, as her eyes drifted over to Stefan. The Brooding Forehead, my new nickname for Elena's beau shared Caroline's tense appearance. His leaf green eyes told me a story and I quickly put two and two together. Vampire Hearing.

"I'm not running for the hills." I told them dryly, "I'm not going to randomly produce a pointy stake and attack." I paused and turned towards Stefan, "I thought vampires didn't age? One more wrinkle on that very crowded forehead; and well I'll believe they have the facts wrong."

This earned a laugh from Caroline, a playful shove from Elena, and Stefan finally loosened up.

It warmed them up enough that Caroline stepped forward for a tentative hug. We all sat and Elena helped me fill them in on my history. Stefan was very intrigued by the bite mark on my wrist. He had heard of another Vampire Species, but believed it had all been a fabrication.

It was nice having people to talk to. People I could share my truths with. People who accepted me for who I was. This feeling of belonging. It was something I had sorely been missing.

They took me to the Mystic Grill when I was welcomed into the fold by my old friends. Bonnie, Matt, even Tyler Lockwood!

"Welcome Home, Bella." They cheered all of us clinking glasses of our favorite non alcoholic beverages.

**A/N**

**Alright that was the little start that I've been working on forever! I have a couple different ways this story could play out, however I'm not sure which direction I'm going to go in. I guess it will depend on my mood. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Damon: I think they should review...**

**Me: We don't want them to feel obligated. No one likes to be forced into anything.**

**Damon: You like it, especially when I'm involved. wiggles eyebrows**

**Me: Behave. If you want reviews so much maybe you should "Damon Dance."**

**Damon: Oh you're no fun. Now I'm put on the spot.**

**Edward: I'd like to see the Damon Dance.**

**Damon: No one asked you Sparkly...**

**Me: Be nice. Edward... Where are you supposed to be?**

**Edward: In the corner...**

**Me: Hands on hips* well...**

**Damon: hehe. Sparkly asshole.**

**Me: Thanks for reading!**

**Damon: Now please review. I promise to maybe try to dance. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks went by, I was finally getting the hang of my new schedule. Working around Elena, Jeremy and Jenna's personal lives was tricky at first. Everyone appeared to be paired off. I sort of enjoyed the solitude. Getting adjusted to being parentless. Several times I had opened my email to start a letter to Renee, when I would remember. It was then that I decided I needed a dramatic change. I wasn't going to be the quiet tom-boy Bella. Not anymore. It's too easy to hide in the background like that. I wanted to stand out.

Elena was nothing but encouraging when I described my thoughts to her. We spent a girls day replacing my entire wardrobe. Caroline helped out making sure the costs stayed down. Her vampire compulsion was fascinating. Part of me felt guilty for taking brand new clothes for just pennies at a time. The other part felt like it was the universe's way of trying to make things right...

I chose bright bubbly colors that would stand out and scream 'girl.' I chose form fitting to show off the curves that hid beneath my old baggy clothes. Alice would have rejoiced over the new me, but she was dead to me...

"Earth to Bella." Elena said loudly waving her hand impatiently in front of my face, brought me from my inner musings.

"Sorry!" I laughed looking sheepish and turned my brown eyes on her. Staring intently. 'you have my undivided attention... now."

She grinned and rolled her eyes, "Right... Well I was letting you know there is a party at the Grill tonight."

My cousin was practically vibrating with excitement. It had been a long time coming, having a normal teenage girls night out...

"Will there be drinking?" I asked quietly leaning closer to her.

Elena let out a full laugh, "Yes! But shhh!" She mouthed putting her finger against her lips. She stood straight up, slowly making her way to the door and leaving.

I watched her go and had to laugh to myself. Probably off to call Stefan or pick out the perfect party outfit. I stood up from my window seat and walked over to my closet. No harm in deciding now what would be the best to wear, out.

I chose a tight red beaded tank top and a black pair of pants that hugged me like a second skin and left nothing to the imagination. Wearing it made me feel sexy.

My hair was cut shoulder length with red streaks. The once dull brown that hung limply around my face now had body and shy.

I spent the rest of the day doing hair and makeup. My hair was straightened flipped slightly inward framing my heart-shaped face. My eyes were done in dark grays giving them an alluring smoky effect.

I looked hot.

I was feeling naughty...

Like I could do anything...

Be anything...

Special.

"Wow you look great." Elena told me walking into my room as I applied the last of my mascara.

She was wearing a tight white dress that her cleavage was nearly spilling out of. She wore a gorgeous blue and brown beaded necklace and her hair was done in glorious waves.

"You look pretty great yourself." I grinned at her.

The two of us stood side by side looking in the full length mirror. We looked incredible.

"So who's all going?" I asked.

"Me and Stefan, Caroline and Tyler, Jer and Bonnie, Matt's working..." she trailed off looking crestfallen, "I'm sorry."

I waved her off with my hand, "Stop. Just... Look Elena I don't want everyone's life to stop because of me. I'm sure there will be more than just our group there. I will be fine." I told her.

Our 'moment' however, was interrupted by loud knocking on the front door. I followed Elena down the stairs and stood on the bottom step as she answered the door, where Stefan and Damon were both standing. Both dressed sharply. Damon was wearing black and blue to match his eyes.

Stefan's expression was tortured, while Damon's was at ease. I suppressed a smirk and decided to let everything play out. I did notice that Damon's eyes would flash in my direction when no one else was looking.

"Stefan!" Elena grinned, then added in a very cold voice, "Damon."

El...ena" he responded drawing her name out.

Stefan shook his head minutely and Elena frowned, their eyes locked on one another. That wasn't creepy at all, having their own freaky deaky sign language.

"I only need one escort to the party, Damon... It's Stefan." she told him exasperatedly, like they had, had this conversation several times over.

"I'm not here for you." Damon told her bluntly, his eyes traveling to me. "Miss Swan, would you like a date to the party?"

His good ole southern accent and his smile made butterflies form in my belly. "Yes." I agreed smiling coquettishly at him.

Elena's mouth dropped open in shock; she even looked hurt! Stefan's face shifted from relief to concern as he looked from me to his brother.

"Bella." Damon grinned offering me his arm.

I walked towards him only before I could get there Elena grabbed my arm. "He's **bad** news."

"I can take care of myself, Lena. It could be fun." I smiled trying to relieve her fears.

She let me go reluctantly and I walked forward to grab Damon's proffered arm. As soon as my fingers gripped his arm he blurred us outside to his gorgeous blue convertible. The feeling was exhilarating. I let out a soft giggle and stared up at him. He opened the door for me and and was in the vehicle before I could buckle up.

The car ride was filled with awkward silence. I don't think either of us knew what to say. For Damon, I'm guessing speechlessness was a first.

We pulled up to the Grill and I turned to face him, "So what is this?"

His eyebrow went up in question, and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is your ulterior motive?" I asked cocking my own eyebrow.

His smirk completely gave away his intentions and I shook my head sadly, "This is all about Elena... Making her jealous, isn't it?"

The myriad of emotions that crossed his face, made him look younger, vulnerable. For the first time I realized how alike we really were. It almost made me pity him, but I wouldn't want someone to pity me...

"Could I speak to you candidly, Damon?"

He nodded mutely while he stared determinedly out the car window.

I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts and arrange them coherently. "We are both damaged." I began "Me... My vampire boyfriend left me, abandoned me in the woods. Leaving me unprotected from his world, resulting in the death of both of my parents. Through most of it I loved him still. It never made sense for him to love me. He was a Greek god and I was Bella, just Bella. Mousy haired plain, Bella." I paused to catch my breath looking at Damon beseechingly. Your vampire girlfriend was a sadistic beast bitch from hell. She toyed with you and your brother. Promising each of you forever. Made you believe she was dead, desicating in a tomb... When really she abandoned you... I get your attraction to Elena, Damon. But you have to know it isn't real. Not when she is Katherine's doppelganger. Elena is your friend, everything you wish Katherine had been. Human... But your feelings are still for Katherine. You hate it and yourself because you love her. Yet for her and Elena it'll always be Stefan..."

He looked up his eyes locking with mine, swimming with emotions.

"You're right Bella, but I can't turn it off!" He growled.

"I know. Believe me... I know. You miss the good parts about her. You miss the way it made you feel. You miss the companionship. You wish the bad things hadn't happened... I know... I wish my parents were still alive and as much as I tell people I hate Edward... he was my first love." I admitted quietly.

Damon looked at me with his perceptive baby blues, "He was a dick."

I smiled softly and reached out to brush his hair back a little, "Katherine didn't deserve you."

We sat in silence again, I was too emotionally riled up to try to get out of the car.

"I spent 145 years trying to save Katherine... Now I'm trying to protect Elena.."

"So be her friend, protect her, Let Katherine go... I will work on letting Edward go.."

He smiled, "Lets go dance."

We entered the Grill and got several stares. Bonnie and Caroline both looked like they swallowed lemons, but were too polite to say anything out right.

"Hey guys." I greeted pulling Damon over.

"Hey." they replied.

I was sick and tired of the tension. I ordered us all some shots and we drank. It helped loosen everyone up. I was flattered by the way Damon's eyes followed me.

Then Jeremih -' Down on Me' ft 50 cent started playing and I grabbed Damon and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Alcohol was fueling me, my inhibitions were gone. I let the music fill me and let go. I started poppin' it on the floor, my eyes were only for Damon. Our bodies moved together. His hands on my hips as I ground myself on him. Our bodies grinding each other. Dancing in the dirtiest drunken fashion. Rockin my hips, rollin my hips. I could feel his hands moving up and down my body and lust was my most predominant emotion.

"Fuck Bella." He groaned as I danced.

The song ended and I could feel the sweat dripping and my breathing was heavy. It was then I noticed the group of people watching. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were looking at me with disapproval all over their features. Before I could go over to them, the next song started and I HAD to dance.

Christina Aguilera's dirty.

Damon had no objections, as I began to dance to this song. My body remembering all the moves, from practicing the video. My confidence was through the roof.

"Lets make em' uneasy." I whispered in Damon's ear as we danced.

We were practically having sex on the dance floor. Our bodies melding together perfectly as we let ourselves go to the rhythm of the music. My head was fogged by the booze and my body was screaming for release.

When the song ended my friends began walking towards us, Damon grabbed my hand, the next second the cool crisp evening air was hitting me. My head was swimming and I grinned at Damon, "Use is a goood fancer."

He smiled, "Thank you, but it's time to say goodnight."

I pouted at him, but allowed him to get me safely into his car and drive me back to Elena's. His hand was still holding mine and it felt nice. He walked me up to the front door.

"I don't know what this is..." he trailed off, "But you aren't the worst company in the world Bella.."

"You are qui... quet.. uhg! Use is berry fum to be roun'." I smiled.

He leaned in very close to me his eyes locked on mine. He pressed his lips to my cheek and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. Smiling like an idiot I entered the house and sashayed my way up the stairs humming music under my breath. I got undressed and went into the bathroom. The steam from the hot shower alone felt nice. The spray of the water was so hot my skin was turning pink, it was the best feeling in the world. The water dripping down my naked body and I felt content. For the first time, I really felt like things would turn out ok...

I climbed out of the shower and dressed into a silky nighty and entered my bedroom. I fell on the bed still smiling and that was my last coherent thought...

"Bella! Bella Marie SWAN!" Elena shouted.

I woke with a start and sat up looking around stupidly. Elena's lips were drawn together in a thin line and her arms were crossed against her chest.

"Wha?" I began.

"What were you thinking? Saying yes, to Damon is one thing... That kind of dancing... Have you gone completely insane?"

I could see by the look in her eyes she was judging me. I felt my anger rising and I just watched as she went on, and on. "He has done such terrible things! I don't even know how you can stand it! He tried to kill Bonnie, he tried to kill Caroline... I don't think you should talk to him."

My anger finally boiled over and I laughed in my cousins face. "You're being a bit hypocritical don't you think?" I asked acidly.

"How so?"

"Well YOU are friends with him. Yes, he has done very bad things... But so has Stefan... You've told me yourself how Stefan is on human blood, yet you're still with him. I'm not DATING Damon. He's my friend. You didn't like our dancing?! Grow up Elena! My parents are dead! My ex left me abandoned in the woods... Damon and I have that in common. Being abandoned by the person we loved. So why don't you back off! I need to have fun! Because if I don't..." I trailed off tears welling in my eyes and I looked away, trying to hide.

Elena deflated reaching for me. "Bell... i'm sorry." I let her pull me into her arms "I was worried about you... You left with him..."

"He brought me home, gave me a peck on the cheek. He was a gentleman..."

Elena looked shocked and I had to giggle. "I told him not to fixate on you, because you just remind him of the good parts of Katherine.. I think he listened."

"I'm a huge ass." she sighed sitting next to me on the bed.

I smiled and shoved her playfully, "Yeah and I'm stubborn."

We sat there for a minute before she stood up, "I won't judge you, Bell. I'm the last person who should judge anyone..."

As she turned to go something in her expression made me stop her.

"What is it?"

"What?" she asked turning around...

"Something happened..."

She frowned and sat down next to me again. "Klaus sent me a message. He's coming to Mystic Falls... Soon. I think the only way to beat him is to un-dagger Elijah... But Stefan..."

"He won't let you... I know you love him, but you can't let him control you, or dictate to you. He has to be your partner, your equal. You need to talk to him and lay your cards out. You tell him what you want done and if he helps you, then you'll know..."

"Thanks, Bell. I should get to bed though."

I watched her leave. Klaus is supposed to be THE oldest Vampire... But I know that can't be true. The Volturi are older... However humans contacting them... not so much... A not as breakable band of Vampires... Even worse... UHG!

I would have to try to do my own research to keep the remainder of my family safe. I couldn't lose anyone else. I just couldn't...

I rolled over to go to sleep and nearly screamed, Damon had somehow gotten in through my window and was lying next to me on the bed.

"Are you less drunk?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"I'm more sober." I admitted.

We lay there in silence. "I'm not good..." He told me quietly.

"I don't want good."

…...

**A/N**

**Edward: Whhhat!? She can't be with him! **

**Damon: Stop whining. Bella deserves a real man, with real man parts.**

**Me: Boys... Boys... Stop fighting.**

**Both: Sorry Tabby.**

**Me: Better. Damon...**

**Damon * coughs * I believe I owe all the reviewers a little something...**

…**... * Damon Dances * …...**

**Edward : * mouth drops open * that... you were... with...**

**Damon: * rolls eyes * yes, that was how I danced with that delicious …**

**Me: That's enough. We want to thank our loyal readers for tuning in for another Chapter. **

**Damon: That's right. A very nice steamy chapter * wiggles eyebrows ***

**Edward: But... Bella is mine...**

**Me: I'm sorry Eddikins but not in this story... in fact we'll probably bash you.**

**Edward: But... my hair.**

**Damon: Anyways we hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I am SO SO sorry for such a delay in updating. As many of you know life has a way of sneaking up on you. With the sudden death of my Nana and my Uncle being moved to hospice with stage 4 Parkinson disease. Life has been hectic. Add in raising two little girls and starting a new full time job and you can see where time has slipped away from me. Thank you for all the love and support you have shown this story. I will TRY for more regular updates in the near future. **

**Chapter 3**

Several weeks passed by since Damon had let himself into my room and slept beside me. Showing me a moment of weakness. A chink in his armor. Since that night no one has seen hide nor hair of him.

Life in Mystic Falls continued on.

"Bella..." Elena called from the bottom of the stairs.

I left the comfort of my room and slowly emerged, "What?"

"We're going back to school, shopping!" she grinned.

Her smile was infectious and I'd already learned the hard way about pining over boys. I grabbed a jean jacket to go over my pink tank top and took the stairs two at a time.

"Someone seems perky." Elena giggled poking me with enthusiasm.

"It's good to actually get out of the house. Going over all of your school notes from last year were excruciating!" I teased.

"Well you need to know what you're in for, we're more advanced here than you were in Forks." She laughed.

"Well it's just like Phoenix and I was in advanced classed there." I pointed out.

"Touche."

We linked arms and walked up to the main street. Living in such a small town had it's advantages.

As we walked I got the distinct feeling of being watched. It made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. It was a feeling I hadn't felt since I was being stalked by James...

I stopped abruptly and pulled Elena protectively behind me. Surveying the nothingness that surrounded us. I felt my cousin tense behind me as her hand gently went to my shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't good." I told her still looking for what was causing the beginnings of fear.

"I don't see anything." she coaxed, "Lets go."

Against my better judgment I allowed her to lead me towards the local store. We walked the aisles and picked out new school clothes and got everything from binders and pencils to backpacks and calculators. We walked to the front of the store to the only open check out.

A young woman stood behind the register and Elena greeted her by name, however I couldn't help the feeling that something was off. Something was very, very wrong. My fight or flight instincts were kicking in, telling me to flee.

"Hello, Elena." The clerk greeted with a friendly smile, "I have a message for you from Klaus." The woman's smile never wavered and kicked myself for not suggesting to call Stefan.

Elena stood up a bit taller, like a kitten trying to be a lion. "What is the message?"

To an outsider she might appear brave, confident, or even cocky. But I knew her better. I could hear the slight shake in her voice, the fear in her eyes while she tried out her bravery. But I felt sick. I had just gotten done with this! The fear, and anger was slowly replacing it.

"He says you and your cousin are both lovely. Shopping for school, that one of you will not be attending. He says he has big plans. He has already paid for your shopping. Good day." She smiled and the blinked rapidly. Seeming to not remember the bizarre conversation and wished us a blessed day.

I pulled Elena from the shop without our items the phone already to my ear.

"Stefan's phone."

"Damon!" I said urgently, "Klaus is here. He is following Elena and I, we are on our way back to her house. PLEASE get Stefan and HELP US!"

"Slow down, I will be right there." He promised.

I hung up and turned to Elena, "We need to get home, NOW."

The two of us ran and then from no where a man stood before us. His body language exuded power and confidence. His face a calm mask, that screamed danger.

"Hello ladies." he grinned with a silky British accent, "I see you didn't accept my gifts, I'm hurt."

His expression and body language did nothing to calm me. He didn't mean any of it. His words were just that, words. Again I pulled my cousin behind my protective stance.

"Ah young Isabella. Protecting her fair cousin, how touching." he paused before raising the volume of his voice. "The problem is, you have no vervain on you." He smiled evilly.

One second I was protecting my cousin the next minute I was in this strange mans arms and I could feel his fangs poised at my neck.

"NO!" Elena cried out. I could see the tears streaking down her face, "PLEASE, don't hurt her."

The man gave a short laugh, "You are the doppelganger. You are the key to breaking the curse. I wish the curse to be broken. So you can see your cousins life is in my hands. If I don't get what I want I will do MORE than hurt her. She'll be begging for death when I'm done."

Elena deflated like a wilted balloon, "If I do what you want, will you let her go?"

"I will."

"I'll do what you want... just... please..."

"Good. For now your cousin will stay with me. When the time comes I will release her."

Elena let out a sob and I watched helplessly she crumpled to the ground. Seconds later Damon was there helping her to her feet and looking at me with horror and fear behind his icy blues.

"Hello Damon." The man grinned.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, I am."

"Let Bella go."

"I just explained to my doppelganger no harm will come to her so long as I get what I want."

Then the world was moving very fast and I closed my eyes for the ride. When I finally opened my eyes I was inside a small furnished room.

"Hello, love. I'm sure we will have a great time getting to know one another." Klaus smirked from the other end of the room. "My you have quite the tragic story. I can see you are branching out going for the bad boys, hmm. Wanna give me a go."

I blanched and shook my head violently, "NO."

"So the little kitten speaks. Tell me love, why are you drawn to such dangers?"

I closed my lips and refused to speak.

He walked towards me backing me into a corner forcing my eyes to meet his.

"While here you will answer all of my questions. You will not fight. You will not escape. You will do whatever I ask of you. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

I could hear the words coming out of my mouth but I was powerless to stop them. It was like I was prisoned inside my own body. Unable to control myself.

"Why are you drawn to the immortals."

"I don't fit in with humans."

"But you wouldn't kill if given the chance?"

"No."

"Pity, you would make a startling bloodthirsy beast. I bet if you turned off your humanity..." he trailed off.

I felt fear spike my heart. I didn't want that life anymore.

"Don't move."

My body went rigid while inside I was climbing the walls screaming. He walked over leaning his face against mine, his nose skimming my neck.

I watched him helplessly as he bit into his wrist and offered it to me. I tried to fight but couldn't. My mouth covered the open wound and drank greedily from him. I could feel him petting my hair, almost like you would to a pet.

I felt his teeth sink into the flesh of my shoulder and cried out. My body felt too warm and it wasn't the pain I was expecting.

He pulled back and grinned. We will see what you're like... There was a loud snapping sound and then I was asleep.

_I rolled over to go to sleep and nearly screamed, Damon had somehow gotten in through my window and was lying next to me on the bed._

_"Are you less drunk?" he asked with a smile in his voice._

_"I'm more sober." I admitted._

_We lay there in silence. "I'm not good..." He told me quietly._

_"I don't want good."_

_He gave me a small sad smile. "You don't know what you want."_

_I frowned and turned my body towards his, "I know I had the most fun tonight, than I ever have before. I know that when I'm with you I forget the bad things in life. I like you, Damon."_

_He reached out to gently touch my face, "You are still grieving and confused." He told me softly._

_I sighed exasperatedly and reached out to gently touch his face. I was surprised when he didn't flinch or move away. I stroked his face gently. "I might be confused. I might still be grieving the loss of my parents. I feel like we are kindred spirits. We have both suffered much more than our friends or ily. I understand your pain, Damon." _

_His eyes closed briefly, "I'm a selfish creature Bella. You need to grieve. When and if you are ever ready, I'll still be here."_

_The realization that he had compelled me that night. That I had gotten under his skin the way he had gotten under mine... The weeks I could have spent getting to know him..._

"_I don't want you to come."_

"_You're no good for me."_

"_It'll be like I never existed."_

"_Lena we'll be sisters forever, wont we?"_

"_Always and forever." she promised._

I opened my eyes and light filled the small room I was in. There was a small twin sized bed, a dresser and a small chair. The chair was occupied by Klaus. But the pain in my head forced me to nearly ignore him. Only his face shown with a myriad of emotions.

"What was that last thing?" he asked his voice rough.

"Elena and I when we were 6. A vow we made. To be sisters, Always and Forever."

He closed his eyes briefly then stood and left the room. I sat on the bed confused. My memories were all fuzzy, like I couldn't focus on them properly.

Klaus reentered the room pulling in a big man who looked dangerous. Klaus used a fingernail to slice open the mans neck. It was only a scratch but I watched the blood break through the surface and for an instant I could understand and sympathize with Jasper.

"Come on love, you need to drink."

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. I got off the bed and approached the man. My mouth covering his neck suckling on it gently. I could feel the mans response. He was enjoying it. The warm liquid filled my mouth and it was as sweet as honey. I drank deeply. I pulled back shrieking in pain my hands flying to my mouth. I could feel the fangs growing and it hurt. My senses were more acute and the smell of the honey liquid called to me. I bit into the mans jugular, smooth as butter, drinking deeply, sating a thirst that felt unquenchable. He went limp in my arms and the horror registered inside. I killed him.

"These things won't bother you. You belong to me now. You will give your life to save mine if you have to. You want to please me. You want to have me, in every way. Don't you pet?"

"Yes, Klaus, I want you." I told him.

_NO NO NO I don't want you, you vile evil hateful man! What have you done to me!? I'm not even me anymore._

"Good girl, kitten." he smirked, "We will retire to my bedroom for a while, then I will take you out."

"Yes! I want to please you Klaus. Please let me please you."

His smirk was the devil in disguise. "Yes, come and please your master."

_NOOOO PLEASE. LET ME OUT OF HERE! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS THAT WAY! THE FIRST TIME IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPECIAL! PLEASE! DAMON HELP ME!_

~*CFC*~

Damon sat up suddenly, feeling sure he just heard Bella screaming his name, for help...

**A/N**

**Damon: Dick move Tabs. You're gone for months and THIS is what you give our loyal readers... This CRAP!**

**Me: You're only angry because Bella is now with Klaus...**

**Damon: Damn right! WTF!? Seriously!**

**Edward: I'm with Damon on this actually.**

**Damon: O.o Sparkly is on my side!? Now you know you've gone too far.**

**Me: I can't help it! I go where the plot bunnies take me.**

**Edward: Bunnies?**

**Damon: When is the last time you fed? Honestly, bunnies!**

**Me: You think the fans won't like this chapter?**

**Damon: I don't know, it's not one of your better chapters.**

**Me:GOD I know that but you know what these last few months have done to me!**

**Damon: You know what your direction for the story is? You know the end game?**

**Me: DUH! I promise it'll all get better. Just bare with me for a chapter or two more.**

**Edward: They make no promises.**

**Damon: Not helping penis face.**

**Edward: Words hurt!**

**Damon: Not as much as fire.**

**Me: BOYS!**

**Damon: Thanks for reading! Please put up with our crazy plot twist author. I'll make sure she gets her shit in order!**


End file.
